Eversong
competition individual for Royal Purple �� spunky, successful, and an activist for many things, Eversong is just the stage name for the divine voice of Ophelia. sibling to the strongest dragon, and identifies as a demigirl. (uses she/they for convenience, however will speak up when someone uses masculine pronouns) Appearance see photos...... 4 now basics!! * pulls off the basic sandwing look really well so most individuals just assume. basic sandwing * however her blood be dirty * shes an allbrid * though she doesnt show her night/ice side much. her wings r bigger (like skywing), she got a long thick semi-prehensile tail (that looks like sand but embodies sea/rain vibes in it) & she Looks generally very strong (mudwing) * in other words, like honor, only when shes Really Mad does the night/ice take over * in which she looks downright divine * she can force parts of the night coloration stuff for makeup inspiration though * sail is like HAIR kind of. floppy like seawing fin. but looks soft. it is Not Soft. it probably feels like a cactus when going the wrong way like some other ancient dragons * okay wait i forgot shes also Very Tall. * honor & ophelia are already generally taller than the tribe majorities but shes even taller than that so oof * rainwing genes allow for tribe-appearance-shifting though she uses it mostly for changing her pink tinged scale areas * right okay so her sail/hair is ebony colored as a base. with pink wisps in it * tail weapon. shifts. at times but most times it holds the barb of a sandwing, sometimes it has spikes on it, sometimes it slims out, sometimes its just there * her scales feel like, well, sand. they feel like sand. so sometimes it hurts/is uncomfortable to touch/hug onto her. * being said shes also Very warm! * her horns r kind of a similar ebony to her sail/hair but lighter. a bit * scale colors r primarily the same to honor's. pale yellows n stuff * underbelly is pale pink tho * as are her separating scales, theyre a nice soft pink * oh wait back to horns they curve Upwards/towards her snout slightly. yeah Personality spunk spunk spunk. elegant tone Skillset oh god she has a lot of stuff she can do. very very strong artistic eye. incredible vocal range & control. then yknow the tribal quirks & abilities Relations :* royal purple :* honor :* uh, others History WELL you see. Trivia * wasnt sure what to name her at first!!! so i asked in a friend group on discord & we decided Eversong is her stage name while Ophelia is her actual name * technical allbrid. semi-same abilities as honor but like. has wings and. isnt freakishly strong like him * designed Honor's cape & has others that are yet to be found by him Gallery ill make a ref for her SOMETIME SOON F7C73C64-9B69-4C46-B6A8-827A802A1484.jpeg|feat Honor & Royal Purple 7DA25986-54A6-47E7-98C1-02BC5FD60685.jpeg|feat Honor & Royal Purple ophelia....png|by MORROWS!!!!!!! 6259A962-0259-4E64-83AD-31DBF73447A3.png|by piggy! Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Celebrity)